


Desiring The Dolphin

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Free!
Genre: Desire, Dolphins, Haru - Freeform, M/M, Submarines, free !, iwatobi swim club - Freeform, sousuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke desires the dolphin.</p><p>Even though he refuses to acknowledge the boy as a swimmer will he instead acknowledge him as something else?</p><p>(I suck at summaries , so come join the submarine and turn it into a ship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desiring The Dolphin

"I will not acknowledge you. Not as a swimmer at least." Sousuke whispered to himself, dragging his aqua orbs away from a wet Haruka Nanase. Sousuke sauntered away from his happy teammates to the locker rooms.

Silently Sousuke showered and slipped back into casual clothing. He heaved his duffel bag over his right shoulder and left the place.

As Sousuke strolled through the park his eyes locked onto Haruka Nanase. The raven-haired kuudere swung gently on the swing, his feet dug up the snow coloured sand each time.

Sousuke couldn't help but stare. A turmoil of emotions rouse with in him: lust, want and desire. These emotions were new to him. Normally he felt numb. Everything he did would feel troublesome and quite boring, even swimming had become like that, boring and troublesome the joy had been lost in swimming. Haruka however brought up things he had once forgotten the sensation of.

As if he could feel Sousuke's burning gaze Haruka looked up; blue eyes the colour of the sea locked with empty locking aqua shaded ones.

With large steps Sousuke stalked towards Haruka as if he were prey. "Fancy seeing you here. After your team lost." Sousuke grumbled in his fierce voice. With narrowed eyes Haruka's pupils dilated in annoyance. "Here to threaten me again?" Haruka questioned in a monotone voice. "Tch...Annoying." Sousuke grumbled with clenched fists. This boy was frustrating with his uncaring facade. Sousuke wanted to destroy the facade one day to expose the real Haruka Nanase that hid. Along with Haruka's innocence. His body craved for Rin's friend and rival.

With an intimidating stance Sousuke towered in front of Haruka. The black head boy had stopped swinging on his swing. His eyes were skeptical and sizing up Sousuke as if he were a predator.

Roughly Sousuke gripped Haruka's chin in his large hand. Emotions he had once thought were lost to him resurfaced at the touch, with great intensity. Overwhelming desire pulsed through his impulsive veins at the feel of Haruka's chin in his hand.

"I don't acknowledge you as a swimmer. I acknowledge you as Nanase Haruka." Sousuke stated with possessiveness etched into his deep voice.

With force Sousuke aggressively claimed Haruka's stunned lips. He nibbled roughly long Haruka's bottom lip impatient and needing more. This earned a gasp from Haruka allowing Sousuke to dominate Haruka's mouth with his tongue.

Pathetically Haruka clawed at Sousuke's hair, his body responded on its own kissing Sousuke back with urgency and lust the built up in him. The hungry kiss Haruka returned had Sousuke groaning into the kiss with sexual frustration.

Sousuke bit down on Haruka's lip hard enough to draw blood, with a triumphant smirk he moved from Haruka's bleeding lip down to the crook of his neck. Sousuke sucked, bit and licked the sensitive spot. In return Haruka trembled with anticipation and need at the sensation Sousuke was currently delivering.

Hesitantly the aqua eyed boy pulled away. Sousuke examined the marked skin with pure satisfaction. While wearing a smirk on his satisfied face. Sousuke stepped back. "Take that as warning on what I will do to you." He growled with lust dripping from every word.

Turning on his heel as if he were unaffected from that exchange, Sousuke left a hot, panting and flustered Haruka on the swing with a bleeding lip and marked neck.


End file.
